


To Build a Better Robeast

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron Force is challenged by an unusual and unexpected opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Better Robeast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "lost in translation" drabble challenge on Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com)

Alarms blared throughout the palace, summoning the Voltron Force to Castle Control. Keith skidded to a halt beside the command center, turning to face Coran as he did. "What's going on?" he demanded bluntly.

"Attack!" the advisor responded, pointing to the viewscreen. He pressed a few buttons on the console and the entire platform lifted to reveal the entrances to the tunnels. In near unison, the five members of the Voltron Force raced to their assigned portals and the Lions waiting beyond.

Within moments they were in flight, speeding to intercept the invader. They spread out, forming an airborne blockade over the countryside. The coffin-ship closed the distance, opening to disgorge a robeast as it neared the felines waiting to meet it.

Keith sat in the command seat of Black Lion, blinking at the scene on the viewscreen before him. He reached up, rubbed his eyes with gloved fists, and slowly opened them only to see the same unbelievable image. He stared for a few seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. The sounds of four other voices chuckling, giggling, snorting, and guffawing joined with his.

Lotor stood on command deck of his battle cruiser, the witch Hagar by his side. His eyes narrowed angrily as he watched the five lions rolling on the ground, bellies exposed, feet twitching in the air. He could practically hear the sounds of snickering filtering across the clearing. When a low growl found its way from between his clenched teeth, the witch took a step sideways in an attempt to distance herself from his growing anger.

As they stood watching, the creature paced before the helpless cats, bellowing loudly, arms raised menacingly. This just caused the five Voltron Lions to roll around looking even more amused than before. After a few minutes of this behavior from everyone in the meadow, the Red Lion managed to regain its footing, shaking its head slowly back and forth before letting loose a burst of flame. The fire reached the big, white humanoid causing it to bubble and blacken before collapsing into a pile of gooey melted sludge.

Task completed, Red Lion dropped back to the ground and joined his companions where they lay in the grass. Occasionally, one feline head would rise up, peer at the steaming, charred mass, and then fall back in a fit of hysterics.

Eyes glued to the viewscreen, Lotor growled again before turning to pin Hagar with a menacing glare. "A marshmallow man? You thought a marshmallow robeast would defeat the Voltron Force?"

"Of course not, Prince Lotor. Obviously something was lost in translation. Some of those old spell books can be almost impossible to read," she simpered, backing away from the enraged man facing her. The witch laughed nervously as she continued her retreat, quickly reaching the door and slipping through it.

Lotor stood, staring at the portal before turning back to the viewscreen, vowing that next time he would be successful in defeating the Voltron Force.


End file.
